1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to back scratchers, particularly to back scratchers with moving arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most back scratchers are manually operated. Those that have motorized movement are limited in the motion that they provide, and are cumbersome to use. What is needed is a back scratcher which can be mounted in a convenient location for hands free use, and which provides a comfortable, "all-over" back scratch by simulating human arm movements.